


Look Around, Look Around

by onlygoldenplaited



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlygoldenplaited/pseuds/onlygoldenplaited
Summary: An AU where John Laurens survives the fight in South Carolina. Alexander has been challenged to a duel by Aaron Burr, and his dear friend is there to offer his advice...





	

It's the darkest part of the early morning, when John Laurens wakes suddenly to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. 

Not bothering to get dressed, he slides on his slippers, lights a candle, and walks down the hall in his pajamas to see who it is. He opens the door, and through his still half-blurred vision he sees none other than his dear friend Alexander standing on his doorstep; in his hands is a crumpled-up piece of paper, and on his normally smiling face that never failed to make John's day instantly, is an expression that is nothing less than broken.

"Is something the matter, Alexander?", asks Laurens cautiously, instinctively moving towards him. Worry for his friend instantly overrides how tired he is.

"I am so sorry to bother you at this hour, dear Laurens", Alexander replies softly, barely meeting John's eyes, "But I was hoping to ask something very important of you..."

"Of course. You must know that you can ask me anything; Please come in and i'll see what I can do..."

Laurens gently ushers Alexander into the house and leads him into the kitchen with no resistance from his friend. Alexander takes a seat at the small table, and sits silently as Laurens makes a pot of tea at the stove for them by way of keeping himself busy.

"Thank you", Alexander finally says gratefully when Laurens sets a cup in front of him, and there's even a small smile, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You're very welcome", Laurens answers as he takes the seat across from his friend. "Now, what seems to be the matter?"

At this, Alexander listlissley lifts the piece of paper he had been holding onto. "Earlier today, I recieved a letter from our mutual friend, Aaron Burr, challenging me to a duel in three day's time..."

".....A duel? But why?"

"Well, let's just say making enemies is my specialty", Alexander answered. "Since you are the person I trust more than anyone, I would be honored if you might be my second."

Laurens is quiet for a long moment; both of their tea had been forgotten at this point. Affairs of honor are a serious thing, but he would think of no worse fate than losing the man across from him.

"I'm sorry, but wouldn't you please consider calling it off?"

"Trust me, dear Laurens, if there was any other way..."

"Of course there's always another way!", John says. "I know we dueled Charles Lee together years ago. It seemed so important back then, but nowadays you and I both have children to think about. And what of your Eliza? Losing you would break her heart beyond repair..."

"I can't just let Aaron ruin my honor, though", Alexander replies desperately, burying his head in his hands. "He has tried to ruin my name at every turn, and if he keeps going, there will be nothing left of it."

At this, Laurens rises from his chair and walks over to stand next to his friend. Gently, he places his hand under the other man's chin and lifts his face level with his own.

"Do you know why I joined the revolution in the first place? Because I believed in you, even before anybody knew who you were. You were, and always will be, my first love as well as my friend, and NOTHING can change that..."

Alexander just stared at him in awe, transfixed by John's words and hardly daring to believe them.

"Do you know what helped me get me through my recovery after I was shot in South Carolina?", Laurens continued, before he could lose his courage. "You sent me a letter asking me to join you, to help build this country we fought for for so many years. When I was in so much pain I could hardly move, the thought of seeing you again, of building this nation with you side-by-side as we do all things, was what gave me strength. Whatever we have been to each other, if you ever loved me in return, would you be willing to throw all of that away for the sake of your pride?"

In answer, Alexander takes Laurens' hand in his and gently places it on his cheek, which is now damp with tears. John ever so carefully wipes them away with his thumb.

"...Never", Alexander whispers finally in reply. "I truly don't know what i've done to deserve you, but heaven help me, I could never leave you."

"Will you please listen to reason then, my dear Alexander, and send a letter apologizing to Aaron? Surely between the two of you, you can reach some agreement"

A moment of hesitation, then Alexander gives a nod of his head.

"Yes, I will"

John smiles, relief filling his heart. "Thank you. I'll even help you write it, if you'd like..."

Alexander smiles back, a glimmer of his former self returning to his eyes. "If there's one thing I don't need help with, it's writing."

"Then please, go home, my friend. Write as wonderful a letter to Aaron as you have ever written to me, and spend time with your family that you might not have gotten otherwise."

"I will do just that, I promise", answers Alexander, letting go of John's hand and rising from his chair. "You know, considering what I would have done, I think I owe you my life just now. Thank you..."

"No thanks is needed, I assure you. Only the knowledge that you will be safe and sound."

"And Laurens?", Alexander asks, taking a step closer to his friend.

"...Yes?"

Alexander leans as close as he can so their foreheads touch, placing his hand on the back of Lauren's neck. John can feel the whisper of the other man's breath on his face as he whispers the next words like a prayer:

"I loved you, too. I still do, and I always will..."

He presses a gentle kiss to John's forehead, then turns and walks out the door to write his letter, Laurens being completely unable to speak through the lump in his throat. 

Just as Alexander closes the door, though, he finds his voice again to say one more thing, though his friend doesn't hear it from the kitchen:

"Adieu, my love..."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
